


things you said.

by harlxquinn



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen, Minor spoilers for my main fic in places, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, but i’m trying to keep them as vague as possible to avoid that, while i try and kick my muse for the main fic into gear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlxquinn/pseuds/harlxquinn
Summary: Drabbles set in the universe of ‘she’s like the den mother of hell’.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. things you said when i wasn’t there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone deals with the aftermath of reclaiming her kingdom.

“My Lady?”

Persephone comes back to herself all at once, snapping out of her thoughts at the sound of Euridyce’s voice at the door of her rooms. She’d retreated back to her bedroom once the Maitlands and Beetlejuice had returned to the land of the living, and had ended up sitting at the end of the bed, staring off into the distance as the events of the last few hours swirled around her head. She was more exhausted and emotionally drained than she remembers being in a long time, and it’s all she can do to muster a small smile for the younger woman.

“You know you’re allowed to call me Persephone.”

“I know,” the dark haired woman smiles, gently closing the door behind her and padding across the room to sit on the bed beside her, “I thought you might notice more if you thought it was a court matter I was coming to you with. You’ve been here for over an hour.”

She can’t help a short laugh of disbelief at that, but it’s not so outlandish. Persephone had come here with every intent on getting changed and sleeping but here she is still dressed in Beetlejuice’s shirt after she’d thrown it on earlier. 

“Technically it is a court matter. Today has been…”

“A spectacular shitshow of a culmination of these last few awful weeks?” Euridyce supplies with a wry grin that curls the corner of her mouth marred by the small black veins of her death mark.

“That’s definitely one way of putting it. I’ve got a lot of shit to put right in the morning.”

There’s a companionable silence that falls between them, a familiarity and friendship formed from the long centuries they had known one another, before Euridyce speaks.

“I thought you might have gone back to Connecticut with them, you know. At least for a while.”

The image of the barely conscious Beetlejuice being supported by the Maitlands as they’d crossed back into the land of the living through the doorway she’d opened up in the orchard flashes through her mind and Persephone feels a distinct sense of guilty nausea in the pit of her stomach.

“...I thought it would be better for him to rest and heal without me,” she replied quietly, distracting herself with a loose thread on the shirt cuff, “After what happened I wouldn’t be surprised if he never wants to see me again.”

“Give him time,” Euridyce replied, reaching over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze, “He’ll understand you didn’t do any of it willingly. And if he’s got half a brain in that head of his that isn’t full of maggots, he’ll figure out exactly where he wants to be. Beetlejuice has made you happier than I’ve seen in Olympus only knows how long.”

Persephone almost wants to protest her words, mind dwelling on the thoughts that had raced around her head about the nature of the ritual and if any of the foundation of what she’d built with Beetlejuice over these last few months was true, but there’s a quiet certainty in Euridyce’s gaze that makes her nod and pull her into a hug. It never ceases to amaze her that this mournful young woman robbed of her future so early had become one of her closest confidants, but she’s certainly grateful for her.

“First things first, I need a shower and some sleep, then we can set about getting things back in order.”

She still ends up sleeping in Beej’s shirt, the familiar scent of grave dirt and moss lulling her into a dreamless sleep.


	2. things you said under the stars and in the grass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little stargazing.

“There’s a star with your name, y’know.”

It’s probably the last thing Beej expects to come out of Persephone’s mouth at this point, even after they’ve been out for the night. She’d looked so thoroughly _bored_ that he’d offered to whisk her away for a night on the town and they’d spent the last few hours in an old speakeasy that still existed in the space between the Netherworld and the world of the living. Now with them both thoroughly tipsy, Perse even moreso, since she’d discovered the bar had sold her favourite pomegranate wine, Persephone had insisted through giggles that they just _had_ to stargaze when they’d returned to Connecticut, complaining about how she never got to do this in the winter. Yet instead of retreating to the roof of the house, she’d dragged him into the small grove of trees behind the house. 

It had been pretty entertaining to watch her sway unsteadily on her feet as she’d used her powers to clear the snow, wild flowers curling up out of the ground around her as she’d settled down and demanded he join her. Which he had, to his own amusement as she had started pointing out various constellations and telling him the stories their names were linked to. Yet as she’d so casually pointed out that he shared a name with one of them, he couldn’t stop his head whipping around to stare at her in surprise.

“There’s a what that what now?”

“Star. With your name,” she nodded, as if what she’d said was the most normal thing in the world. Sitting up from where she’d been sprawled on her back in the grass, Beej couldn’t help noting with some amusement the somewhat haphazard way a few of the flowers had grown into her pale hair as she frowned and pouted up at the sky, turning around to try and find whatever she was looking for, “Now where’s Orion gone again. I swear he’s as sneaky as he was back when he hung out with Artie... _Aha_!”

Triumphantly pointing up at the sky with a brilliant grin, he followed her indication to three stars grouped closely together.

“See the lower one of the three? Follow it up a little bit to the bright one that looks kinda red. That one’s Betelgeuse.”

Sure enough, the bright, red tinted light in the blanket of the night sky was easy enough to spot, and he couldn’t help but stare at it in fascination for a moment before cocking his head to one side with a slightly confused frown.

“My star’s the armpit of Orion?”

Persephone let out a shriek of laughter at that, clapping a hand over her mouth to try and suppress her amusement as she let out an ungainly snort, which only made Beej laugh along with her.

“I mean, I guess you’re not wrong,” she smiled, flopping back to prop herself up on her elbows, “But it’s special, y’know? Breathers tend to drag my name into all sorts of badly written nonsense, but yours is gonna be tied to something beautiful forever.”

There’s an unfamiliar emotion that curls into being somewhere in his chest at her tipsy explanation of why she’d told him about the star, and he’s almost certain his hair is some awful colour he’ll have to figure out later. A fleeting curiosity passes through his mind if she’d taste like pomegranates if he kissed her right now but it’s gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

“Umm, well...we should get back before we get a search party out looking for us.”

“You make a very good point, Beej darling,” Persephone replied as she climbed to her feet after him, accepting his hand up to get her up off the ground. Before they could even move, Persephone had darted in to press a quick kiss to his cheek and gave him a small smile.

“Thank you, for tonight. I think I needed it.”

“..,no problem, your highness,” he replied after taking a moment to regather his thoughts that had short-circuited at her affection, “Thank you for...the stars?”

“I’m not quite _that_ good, Beej,” she grinned at him as she turned back towards the house, “But you’re very welcome.”

It’s only as he heads towards the basement that Beetlejuice catches his reflection in the living room mirror to see the sickly sweet cotton candy colour of his hair.

Well. That was a new one.


End file.
